


Stars beneath my Feet

by Rei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare war siebzehn, groß, bleich und mager. Er hatte ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und tiefliegende, schwarze Augen. Im Mittelalter hätte er einen prächtigen betrügerischen Kardinal abgegeben oder einen der klassischen Shakespeare’schen Bösewichte.<br/>In der heutigen Zeit wirkte er vor allem wie ein übellauniger, anorektischer Junkie mit übersteigertem Ego und Anger Management Issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars beneath my Feet

**Author's Note:**

> **Genres** : slash, urban fantasy, angst, random Underground!Verschwörungen, humor, hurt/comfort, romance (&porn)
> 
>  **Warnungen** : Ich war vollkommen schamlos. Vollkommen. Es hat Vampire UND Werwölfe und der Titel ist von James Blunt. Und es gibt (relativ non-deskreptiven) Sex
> 
>  **Benutzte Challenges** : Nemesis/Erzfeind/Rivale/Konkurrent & Nachteulen 
> 
> **Vorwort** : Der „Casimir-Effekt“ ist ein quantenphysikalischer Effekt, der bewirkt, dass auf zwei parallele leitende Platten im Vakuum eine Kraft wirkt, die beide zusammendrückt. (Danke Wikipedia.) Völlig unwichtige Information – aber daher stammt der Name Kasimir. Und es ist so eine schöne Metapher. Und ich hab sogar recherchiert und dieses Jahr ist der Vollmond _tatsächlich_ auf Weihnachten gefallen!  
>  Ähm ja. So viel dazu. Viel Spaß damit! Frohe Weihnachten.

_I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
Give me reason but don't give me choice.  
'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again._

 

Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Mond. Immer der Mond. Groß und fast perfekt gerundet wie ein riesiger, gelb-grüner Schimmelkäse am Himmel.  
Der Mond rief. Er rief immer, aber nie so stark wie in diesen Tagen. Es war wie ein Ziehen in seinen Knochen und Gelenken, wie die Vorboten einer Grippe, die sich ankündigte. 

Kasimir schlenderte. Nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und den Kopf brav gesenkt. Unauffällig.  
Es war ein düsteres Viertel, abseits von allen Polizeistreifen. Es war wie ein Stück Wildnis, wie ein Dschungel mitten in der Großstadt mit den dazugehörigen Gesetzen. Sogar die Musik der Stripclubs und Bars war hier weit weg und gedämpft. Hier kamen nicht einmal die Huren hin und das hieß schon was. 

Er wartete. Er lauerte. Und der Mond rief und rief. 

“Sieh an, sieh an. Was haben wir denn da?”  
Die Stimme klang scharf wie klirrendes Eis, das in ein Glas fiel. Sie klangen immer so. Scharf und kalt in empfindlichen Werwolf-Ohren.  
Kasimir zuckte nicht zusammen. Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass ihn über kurz oder lang jemand fand. 

„Wenn das nicht einer der Köter ist“, zischte eine zweite Stimme. Er hörte ihre beinah lautlosen Bewegungen als sie näherkamen, noch bevor er sie sehen konnte. 

Trotz seines Brooklyn-Slangs war Kasimir der Sohn waschechter polnischer Einwanderer und in seinem Pass stand immer noch der Name ‚Kazimierz‘. Aber Amerikaner taten sich ja immer schwer Namen auszusprechen, die man nicht wie ein Kaugummi dehnen konnte, weswegen er schon lange aufgegeben hatte, sie zu korrigieren. Er konnte mit _Kas_ leben und mit _Kasey_ (auch wenn das seiner Meinung nach ein Mädchenname war) und sogar mit _‚hey du da‘_.  
Was gar nicht ging war _‚Köter‘_. Nicht von einem der Blutsauger wenigstens. 

„Wolf“, sagte er geduldig. „Canis Lupus. Nicht Hund. Wir haben mit Hunden nichts zu tun.“  
Er wandte sich zu ihnen um, aber er blieb nicht stehen, _niemals stehen bleiben, immer in Bewegung bleiben und kehre ihnen niemals den Rücken zu._ sondern ging rückwärts weiter, die Hände immer noch in den Hosentaschen.  
„Aber hey, die feinen Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Arten der Familie der Canidae zu kennen, ist vermutlich zu viel Intelligenz verlangt.“  
Er wich ein paar herumstehenden Kisten aus, die Augen fest auf seine Gegenüber gerichtet. 

Sie waren zu sechst. Zwei an der Spitze, Mann und Frau, beide hellblond und mit arroganten Gesichtszügen und eisblauen Augen. Zwei ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen, lauernd wie Wachhunde, und zwei an den Flanken, die immer weiter auseinander wichen, um ihn in die Zange zu nehmen. Sie versuchten ihn einzukreisen. Vampire hatten es immer so mit eleganten, ausgeklügelten Formationen. Wie römische Legionäre.  
So traditionell. So spießig. 

Sechs war viel. Aber vielleicht nicht zu viel.  
Kasimir war knabenhaft schlaksig, mit wuscheligen Haaren und großen Augen, und er sah sehr wenig bedrohlich aus. Aber morgen war Vollmond. Und in ihm lauerte der große, böse Wolf und wartete auf ein Rotkäppchen zum Zerfleischen. 

“Du hast eine ganz schön große Klappe, dafür, dass du in unserem Gebiet herumstreunst.“ Die Frau an der Spitze offenbarte ihre Zähne in einer lässig-arroganten Drohgebärde. Sie zischte wütend. 

Beruhigend hob Kasimir die Hände. „Hey, ich will keinen Stress. Bleib geschmeidig, Süße. Ich suche nur jemanden.“

„Wen könntest du hier suchen wollen, Töle?“  
Ihr herablassender Tonfall machte klar, dass sie das für höchst unwahrscheinlich hielt. 

„Oh man, wie oft denn noch? Wir haben mit Hunden nicht das Geringste … okay, okay. Immer cool bleiben. Müssen wir uns wirklich über linguistische Feinheiten streiten? So kurz vor Heiligabend? Das können wir doch friedlich klären … Wölfe, Hunde … das ist doch rein politisch …“

Sie hatten ihn beinah eingekreist.  
Ihr scharfer Geruch brannte in seiner Nase. Sie rochen nach Friedhofserde, kalt und tot und staubig. Seine Nase zuckte angewidert. 

Fluchtweg schlecht, analysierte der Wolfteil seines Gehirns.  
Rechts und links von ihm waren zerfallene Gebäude und dunkle Gassen, vermutlich Sackgassen, kein Zweck dorthinein zu laufen, nur um am Ende vor einer Mauer zu stehen. Vielleicht über die Gebäude. Vielleicht über die Dächer.  
Selber schuld.

Sechs von den Blutsaugern auf einen Haufen waren tatsächlich ziemlich viel. Vielleicht zu viel, um alleine damit fertig zu werden.  
Andererseits war beinah Vollmond. 

„Bedauerlich, dass ihr so unappetitlich seid.“ Die Dame an der Spitze leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich habe noch nicht zu Abend gegessen.“

„Zu schade. Ich bin bestrebt auszuhelfen, wo ich nur kann. Okay, das reicht … ihr seid jetzt nah genug. Nein wirklich, ich denke, viel intimer muss unsere kurze, aber leidenschaftliche Bekanntschaft jetzt wirklich nicht mehr werden …“ 

„Wuff, wuff!“ Sie imitierten eine Mischung aus Gelächter und schrillem Jaulen. Es hallte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren wie Nägel über einer Schiefertafel und sie kamen näher und näher „Er fängt an um sein Leben zu bellen.“

Er grollte. „Wenn ihr mit Köter-Witzen anfangt, fang ich gleich mit Twilight-Witzen an! Blödes Vampirgesocks. Finger weg … ich warne dich, Schnecke … behalt die gierigen Griffel bei dir …“

„Was ist hier los?“  
Die Stimme kam von weit oben aus den Schatten eines halb zerfallenen Gebäudes. Sie klang eisig und genervt, so wie nur einer klingen konnte und Kasimir spürte wie seine Nackenhaare sich unwillkürlich aufstellten. 

Der billige Spike-Imitator an der Spitze blieb stehen und tauschte einen Blick mit der wasserstoffblonden Dame aus.  
„Er ist auf unserem Gebiet. Wir haben jedes Recht mit ihm zu spielen.“ Es klang beinah defensiv. 

Ein Schatten sauste durch die Luft und dann landete eine sehr vertraute Gestalt vor Kasimir.  
In schwarz. Wie immer. Wie klischeehaft. Es fehlten nur noch der flatternde Umhang und die Peitsche. Dann hätte er Zorro in einem SM-Club geben können. Oder so. 

„Recht?“ wiederholte die eisige Stimme langsam. „Hier gibt es nur ein geltendes Recht und das bin ich, ihr Pisser.“

„Cesare …“ Die Dame klang angespannt. „Es ist nur einer der Köter. Wir haben ihn zuerst gesehen!“

„Ich fang gleich an zu weinen.“ Er klang verächtlich. „Was soll das werden? Habt ihr nicht genug zu tun? Braucht ihr ein bisschen Arbeit?“

„Dein Onkel würde …“, zischte der Blonde und unterbrach sich sofort, als sei ihm klar, dass es keine gute Idee war, diesen Satz zu beenden. 

„Mein Onkel?“ Cesare klang spöttisch. „Mein Onkel ist aber nicht hier.“

Die Blutsauger tauschten unsichere Blicke. Es war klar, dass sie Cesare gerne die große Klappe poliert hätten. Und es war genauso klar, dass sich keiner traute den Anfang zu machen.  
Sie waren zu sechst und er war ganz allein. Das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die jämmerlichen Fangzähne einzuziehen und sich zu trollen. Diese Wirkung hatte er auf viele Leute. 

Cesare wartete ab, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, bevor er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Gib mir einen Grund wieso ich dich nicht in Stücke reißen sollte, Köter.“

Kasimir seufzte.  
„Das hatten wir doch schon geklärt. Kein Wauwau. Wolf. Homo homini lupus. Nichts mit Hund. Capische?“

Ohne Vorwarnung schlang sich eine kalte Hand um seine Kehle und dann wurde er rücklings gegen eine Wand gedrückt, schneller als er nach Luft schnappen konnte.  
„Wow. Angry!sex“, röchelte er. „Das turnt mich so an.“

„Ich frag das nur noch einmal: Was. Willst. Du hier?“ 

Cesare war siebzehn, groß, bleich und mager. Er hatte ausgeprägte Wangenknochen und tiefliegende, schwarze Augen. Im Mittelalter hätte er einen prächtigen betrügerischen Kardinal abgegeben oder einen der klassischen Shakespeare’schen Bösewichte.  
In der heutigen Zeit wirkte er vor allem wie ein übellauniger, anorektischer Junkie mit übersteigertem Ego und Anger Management Issues. 

Er nahm seine Abstammung mächtig wichtig. Zugeben, er nahm sich selbst ganz furchtbar wichtig, aber zumindest bildete er sich jede Menge darauf ein, ein direkter Nachfahre der Borgias zu sein.  
Kasimir hatte keine Ahnung, ob das stimmte. Er hatte das mal gewikipediat, aber da waren natürlich keine Stammbäume über sämtliche Bastarde der Familie zu finden, die mal von einem Vampir gebissen worden waren. 

„Lass mich los“, schlug Kasimir produktiv vor, als ihm langsam die Luft ausging. Seine Stimme klang gepresst und heiser und Cesares Hand war unangenehm kalt an seiner Kehle. 

Cesare lockerte seinen Griff unwesentlich. 

„Ich habe ein paar Leichen gefunden“, sagte Kasimir eilig. 

„Und?“

„ _Ausgesaugte_ Leichen.“ Sekundenlang war es still. Kasimir hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag und das dumpfe, langsame Pochen an der Stelle wo Cesares Herz saß. Vampire waren solche Freaks. 

Die langen, spinnenartigen Finger um seine Kehle verschwand endlich und Kasimir rieb sich vorwurfsvoll über den Hals, bevor er fortfuhr: „Mindestens elf Stück. Prostituierte oder so. Und wenn ich die finde, findet die irgendwann auch die Polizei. Spätestens nach den Feiertagen.“

„Wo?“

„East River in der Nähe der Brooklyn Bridge. Auf _unserer_ Seite“, spuckte er aus. 

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?“

„Jetzt hör mal zu, du blöder Fatzke. Es ist mir ist _scheißegal_ , was ihr in Manhattan treibt. Aber wenn ihr eure Essensreste in unserem Revier herumliegen lasst, kriegen _wir_ den Ärger. Das ist nicht mehr wie im Mittelalter, als es keinen gejuckt hat, wohin Leute verschwinden. Heutzutage gibt es das Scheiß-Fernsehen, die Polizei und besorgte Bürger! Das ist eine Menge Stress! Also sorg dafür, dass sie beseitigt werden.“

Cesare hob arrogant die Oberlippe. „ _Deswegen_ bist du hier? Du hättest mir auch eine Brieftaube schicken können. Dann hätte ich dein dämliches Gesicht nicht sehen müssen.“ 

„Meine letzte Brieftaube hast du gefressen.“  
Wenn man ‚Brieftaube‘ durch ‚Straßenjunge‘ und ‚fressen‘ durch ‚aussaugen‘ ersetzte, stimme das sogar. Der Bastard. 

Kasimir war einer der wenigen, die wussten, dass Cesare eigentlich als Leonardo geboren worden war und den Namen in den frühen Neunzigern abgelegt hatte. Unangenehme Titanic-Assoziationen oder so. Jetzt war DiCaprio allerdings wieder ziemlich cool und durchaus nicht die schlechteste Assoziation, die man haben konnte.  
Aber das war vielleicht kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt um das zu erwähnen. 

Verärgert kaute Cesare auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah sekundenlang so aus, als geschah das alles nur, um ihn persönlich zu ärgern. „Ich habe keine Zeit für sowas“, sagte er schließlich. „Beseitigst du sie, wenn ich dir einen schönen Kauknochen vorbeischicke?“

„Fick dich“, erwiderte Kasimir freundlich.

„Jedes Mal wenn ich denke, dein Niveau kann nicht mehr weitersinken, überraschst du mich aufs Neue. Wie oft hast du die zehnte Klasse eigentlich in den letzten fünfzig Jahren wiederholt? Siebenunddreißig Mal, plus minus?“

Ein Grollen steckte in seiner Kehle und wollte nach draußen.  
Das war der Wolf, der einen natürlichen Fressfeind witterte und ihn in Stücke reißen wollte.  
Aber Kasimir konnte auf mehr Köterwitze an einem Abend dankend verzichten. 

Cesare entblößte höhnisch seine Eckzähne. „Was? Ist dir etwa das Bellen vergangen?“

 _Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren_ , hatte Ebony gesagt.  
 _Er macht das mit Absicht,_ hatte Danny gesagt. _Er will nur deine Reaktion sehen. Lass dich nicht ärgern._

Aber Ebony und Danny hatte gut reden. 

„Den gesamten illegalen Bluthandel in Manhattan zu kontrollieren funktioniert offenbar nicht so gut, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast“, spuckte Kasimir zurück. „Sonst müssten deine Leute nicht rüberkommen, um sich bei uns kostenlos _die gierigen Bäuche vollzuschlagen!_ “

„Wenn du vom Geschäft nur so viel verstehen würdest, wie von Chappi-Hundefutter, müsste man dir den Begriff Wirtschaftskrise nicht erläutern“, gab Cesare mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück. 

„Wirtschaftskrise - dass ich nicht lache! Ha ha ha! Es war vielleicht einfach nur keine gute Idee das Ganze hinter Vicentos Rücken zu starten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, wenn er es herausfindet! Dann werde ich vermutlich als nächstes deine Leiche im East River finden. Falls von dir _dann noch was übrig ist_!“

Diesmal wich er gerade noch aus, als Cesare nach seiner Kehle packte.  
„Immer gleich so gewalttätig.“ Kasimir sprang einige Schritte zurück und fletschte die Zähne. „Man könnte fast meinen, du magst mich nicht.“

„Denk nur nicht, dass du hier Amnestie genießt“, zischte Cesare. „Du bist in _meinem_ Gebiet. Wenn ich dich hier und jetzt in Stücke zerreiße, wird niemand je deinen jämmerlichen Kadaver finden oder es auch nur wagen, danach zu suchen.“

„Oh ja, das möchte ich sehen.“ Diesmal war Kasimir vorbereitet, und diesmal war er der Schnellere. Er wich Cesare aus und packte gleichzeitig nach seinen Handgelenken, drückte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen eine Hauswand. Er presste seine Hände rechts und links von dem schwarzen Schopf an die Backsteinwand, und richtete sich auf um auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu sein. „Reiß mich in Stücke, wenn du kannst“, grollte er dicht an Cesares Ohr. „Vergrab deine Zähne in meinem Hals und saug mich aus. Versuch es doch. Aber vergiss nicht - morgen ist Vollmond“, 

Die Tage davor waren wie ein Hormonrausch, jedes Mal.  
Alles war wie scharf gestellt, Gerüche deutlicher, lauter, schärfer und Farben intensiv wie auf einem LSD-Trip. Sein Herz donnerte schnell und laut wie ein Güterwagon gegen seinen Brustkorb und sein Blut rauschte schneller, heißer als sonst durch seine Adern. Alle Muskeln angespannt und lauernd, wie ein Sportler auf Doping, wie ein Tier auf dem Sprung.  
Der Mond rief und rief und wenn Kasimir die Augen zumachte, konnte er den Sog spüren. Wie eine Flut, die nur darauf wartete, über ihm zusammen zu brechen. 

Cesares weiße Haut fühlte sich kalt und ungerührt an unter seinen glühenden Fingerspitzen.  
Er hatte höhnisch die Lippen verzogen als wäre das alles nur ein sich endlos wiederholender Witz ohne Pointe, und seine dunklen, unergründlichen Augen starrten ihn an.  
Er hatte Giulias Augen.  
Kasimir spürte sein Herz stolpern, als sei das eine Neuigkeit. Das war es nicht. Aber es traf ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.  
Er hatte Giulias Augen. 

Vielleicht war es jedes Mal so unerwartet, weil sie sich sonst so unähnlich gewesen waren wie zwei Zwillinge sich nur sein konnten. Weil Giulia zartknochig und hübsch gewesen war, blass und mit langen, rabenschwarzen Haaren, wie eine Teenagerversion von Cher. Weil Giulia lustig und vorlaut gewesen war, und Cesare schon immer still und kühl und brütend, wie eine große, schwarze Spinne. 

Weil Kasimir mit Giulia geknutscht hatte, in einer lauen Sommernacht 1974 unter der Brooklyn Bridge. 

Ruckartig ließ Kasimir ihn los und wandte sich ab.  
„Schaff deinen Abfall von meinem Ufer weg“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang rau. Er fühlte sich plötzlich atemlos.  
Er vergrub die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen, damit sie nicht greifen, zupacken, anfassen, berühren konnten, auch wenn es in seinen Fingerspitzen zuckte. 

Cesare gab ein Geräusch von sich, das klang als ob er mit Gewalt die Zähne zusammenpresste.  
„Verschwinde von hier“, erwiderte er kalt. „Sonst verwechselt dich noch jemand mit seinem Nachttisch.“  
Es klang hasserfüllt, als hätte er Kasimirs Gedanken gelesen. Vielleicht hatte er das.  
Aber er war nicht der Einzige, der Giulia verloren hatte. Und nicht der einzige, der nicht aufhören daran zu denken. 

Kasimir verschwand in der Nacht, in der Dunkelheit, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, mit dem Vorsatz ihn nicht wiederzusehen.  
In den nächsten zwanzig Jahren nicht oder so. Oder bis es jemals ein Windowssystem gab, was nicht tausend Macken hatte.  
Also nie. 

 

*

Er sah Cesare schneller wieder, als ihm lieb war.  
Nach einem wilden Kaleidoskop aus Rausch und Farben und aus seinem eigenen Blut, das ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. 

Er wachte nackt und blutig auf, in einem verfallenen Haus.  
Er atmete, atmete, als ob er immer noch rannte, gehetzt, verfolgt, gejagt, aber sein Körper konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Seine Lider waren zusammengeklebt und als er blinzelte, drehte sich alles. Sein Kopf hämmerte, als hätte er drei Nächte durchgefeiert.  
Vielleicht auch vier Nächte.  
Er verlor jeden Bezug zur Wirklichkeit während dieser Nächte, und die dazu gehörigen Tage waren ein Delirium aus Schmerzen und Erschöpfung. Der Vollmond war vorbei. Und Weihnachten vorbei. Er war beinah sicher. 

Er fühlte sich seltsam desorientiert und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er ausgehend von den bröselnden Wänden, dem von der Decke tropfenden Wasser und dem dämmrigen Licht erkannte wo er war.  
Ein Keller in Brooklyn. Draußen fiel Schnee. Die Luft war eisig.  
Er konnte den Fluss rauschen hören. Aber seine Sinne waren gedämpft wie durch Watte und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er merkte, dass er nicht alleine war. 

Es raschelte leise, als jemand in seiner Nähe aufstand.  
Kasimir zuckte. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, aber er war zu erschöpft um den Kopf zu heben, zu erschöpft dafür um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Es roch nicht nach Wolf, es roch nicht nach Mensch. Was eigentlich nur eins bedeuten konnte.

„Weilst du wieder unter den Lebenden?“ fragte eine kühle Stimme links von ihm. 

„Unter den Untoten …“, korrigierte Kasimir heiser und lachte. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine ausgetrocknete Unterlippe. „Ja.“

„Witzbold“, sagte Cesare ohne Emotion. 

Kasimir drehte sich mit Mühe auf den Rücken und blinzelte hinauf zur Decke. Er lag auf einer rauen Unterlage, vielleicht eine kaputte Matratze. Sein rasselnder Atem hallte laut innerhalb der kahlen Wände.  
„Was machst du … hier? Das ist … die falsche Seite vom Fluss.“

„Als ob mir einer von euch Versagern _jetzt_ gefährlich werden könnte.“ Cesare schnaubte verächtlich. Das war eigentlich keine Antwort, und es war auch kein guter Grund.  
Aber dann hörte Kasimir erneutes Rascheln, als ob Stoff über bloße Haut glitt und in einem gleichgültigen Haufen auf den Boden landete, und dann schob sich ein kühler, nackter Körper über ihn.  
Oh. 

Das war eine Antwort.  
Irgendwie.

Kasimir atmete tief durch. Sein Sehvermögen war im Arsch, wie jedes Mal, wenn er zu sich kam. Alles sah aus, als ob er eine falsche Brille trug, verschwommen und unscharf. Aber in dieser Nähe konnte er die fünf langen, halb verheilten Kratzer erkennen, die sich quer über Cesares Wange zogen. 

Cesare war schwerer als er aussah und seine spitzen Knochen bohrten sich in Kasimirs Rippen, als er über ihn glitt wie ein Reptil. Sein Körper war kühl, aber nicht mehr eisig, jetzt wo Kasimir selbst sich nicht mehr wie eine lodernde Fackel fühlte. 

Kasimir gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, von dem er selbst nicht wusste ob es Zustimmung oder Ablehnung ausdrücken sollte. 

„Halt still“, flüsterte Cesare. „Halt den Mund.“  
Er biss Kasimir in den Nacken, oberflächlich genug, dass kein Blut floss, aber schmerzhaft genug, dass Kasimir nach Luft schnappte.

Seine langen, spinnenartigen Finger schlossen sich um Kasimirs Handgelenke und drückten ihn zu Boden, als sei es eine verspätete Racheaktion für ihre letzte Begegnung.  
Es war so kalt hier unten, dass Cesare sich beinah warm anfühlte. Sein Atem war ruhig und schwer und strich über Kasimirs Schlüsselbein, als er mit dem Mund nach unten wanderte. 

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?“ Kasimir lachte lautlos. Er hätte sich nicht bewegen können, auch wenn er gewollt hätte. 

Es musste irgendwas Psychologisches sein. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Kontrolle zu tun oder mit Wut.  
Cesare _musste_ der Stärkere sein und er _musste_ oben liegen und er _musste_ den Ton angeben, und Kasimir _musste_ ausgelaugt und schwach sein, und _durfte_ sich nicht wehren können und es _durfte_ keinen Spaß machen, keinem von beiden.  
Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Giulia zu tun. 

„Habe ich jemanden wehgetan?“ wisperte Kasimir. Seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich schwer an wie aus Blei, und seine aufgeschürfte Haut brannte. Vielleicht hatte er eine Spur von Leichen durch Brooklyn hinterlassen wie ein Zugunglück, und wusste es nicht einmal.  
Kasimir wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand starb. Auch Menschen nicht. Menschen waren so fragil und zerbrechlich und sie starben immer gleich, wenn man sie nur falsch ansah … 

„Diesmal nicht.“  
Cesares Zunge fuhr über einen Kratzer quer über seinen Rippen und Kasimir zog zischend Luft ein. Es brannte wie Feuer. „Shit“, hauchte er. „Autschfuckshit … gottverdammt …“ 

„Eloquent wie immer.“

Er fühlte sich halb benebelt und jeder Muskel, jeder Knochen schmerzte.  
Cesare hinterließ kühle, feuchte Bisse auf seiner Haut. Seine Zunge war rau und brannte auf den Schürfwunden als er nach unten wanderte. Kasimir stöhnte. 

„Leo …“, entwich es ihm, bevor er es aufhalten konnte, weil er diesen Namen vermisste, manchmal, immer. Cesare biss zu und Kasimir schrie. 

„Halt den Mund“, grollte er. „Halt den Mund. Ich bin das nicht mehr.“

Kasimir nickte und schluckte, und er presste die eigenen Zähne auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
Sein Gesicht war feucht. 

Cesare roch nie nach Friedhof und Graberde wie die anderen. Vielleicht weil bei ihm Herablassung und Verachtung aus allen Poren triefte und alles andere überdeckte, flüsterte eine spöttische Stimme in Kasimirs Kopf. Aber das war es nicht.  
Er roch nach frostigem Raureif über Blumen. Nach Samt und Arsen, Rotwein und Verrat. Etwas grausames, überteures, wie Lucrezias berühmter Ring, der den Tod brachte.  
Er roch nach etwas, was Kasimirs innerer Wolf von Kopf bis Fuß ablecken und annagen wollte.  
Verdammt. Verdammt. 

Er küsste ihn nicht auf den Mund und Kasimir hätte auch nicht zurückgeküsst.  
Auf perverse Art und Weise war es ein Racheakt.  
Für Giulia vielleicht.  
Immer für Giulia.  
Feuchte Lippen schlossen sich um seine Erektion.  
Kasimir verkrallte die Hände in dem rauen Laken und spitze Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Oberschenkel.

„Es tut mir leid“, hauchte er. „Es tut mir leid … es tut mir leid …“  
Er wiederholte es wie ein Mantra, ohne zu wissen, was ihm am meisten leid tat. 

Dass Giulia tot war.  
Dass sie seine Freundin gewesen war.  
Dass er sie vielleicht getötet hatte und dass er es nie erfahren würde. Und vielleicht war er es nicht einmal gewesen, aber das war auch egal.  
Es war ein Werwolf gewesen und nachts waren alle Wölfe grau, und alle Bissspuren sowieso, und es war seine Schuld gewesen, seine Schuld allein, dass sie in einer Vollmondnacht in Brooklyn gewesen war. Sie war wegen ihm hier gewesen, wegen _ihm_ , und _gegen_ den ausdrücklichen Befehl ihres Bruders …  
Und jetzt war Cesares wunderschöne, lebhafte Schwester mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren tot; in Stücke gerissen von Werwolfzähnen. Sie war tot und kalt, und lag in eisiger Friedhofserde, sie würde nie wieder lachen und versuchen ihn an Heiligabend mit Geschenkpapier zu umzuwickeln, und ihn nie wieder küssen, nachts, unter der Brooklyn Bridge. Sie war tot und es war seine Schuld, für immer, immer seine Schuld … und Cesare würde ihm das niemals verzeihen. 

Und er wusste nicht, was tragischer war.  
Vielleicht dass Cesare immer annehmen würde, er sei nur Ersatz für seine tote Schwester.  
Oder vielleicht dass er es Kasimir nie verzeihen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Dass Giulia nur Spielerei gewesen war, ein Sommerflirt und dass sie völlig, völlig umsonst gestorben war, umsonst, weil Kasimir sie nie so geliebt hatte, wie er ihren unmöglichen, verzogenen, machthungrigen, übellaunigen Bruder liebte… 

Er schrie als er kam.  
Und vielleicht jaulte er wie ein Hund. 

*

Vampire schwitzten nicht.  
Nicht wie Menschen und nicht wie Werwölfe. Aber Kasimir schwitzte und zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht war ihm warm. Ihre bloßen Körper klebten zusammen und Cesare sah ein wenig angewidert aus, als er sich langsam von ihm löste.  
 _Das ist immer so schmutzig und niveaulos mit dir_ ‘, sagte sein verärgerter Blick. 

Sein weißer, magerer Körper war unscharf und verschwommen in der Dunkelheit. Kasimir presste die Wange tiefer in sein Kissen und sah ihm zu, als er seine Kleidung aufsammelte.  
„Wie läuft der illegale Bluthandel?“ fragte er leise. 

Cesare zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe ein paar Idioten und Revoluzzer an den Hacken. Muss ein paar blutige Aufstände niederschlagen. Alles wie gehabt.“ Er klang ausgelaugt. Erschöpft. Und Kasimir musste an die fünf halbverheilten Kratzer auf seinem Gesicht denken. 

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sein Herz pochte gegen die Matratze. „Ist dein Onkel wieder zurück?“ Es gab Vampire und dann gab es Vincento, und niemand war schlimmer als Vincento. 

Cesare schüttelte den Kopf. „Verlustiert sich immer noch in Venedig mit seinen Huren. Bis er wieder hier ist, gehört alles mir.“ Sogar in der Dunkelheit konnte Kasimir sehen, wie er die Zähne fletschte. „Der komplette Bluthandel in Manhattan. Und danach der Bluthandel in New York.“ 

Und danach die ganze Welt, vervollständigte Kasimir in Gedanken. Bwahaha.  
Er lächelte im Dunkeln.  
Niemals vergessen, dass Cesare ein Raubtier war. Ein blutgieriges, hungriges, grausames Raubtier, schlimmer als ein Wolf. Mit politischen Geschäftsinteressen und Machthunger. Ein echter Borgia. 

Cesare warf seinen schwarzen Mantel über mit dem er aussah wie ein Gangster, und Kasimir war sich beinah sicher, dass er die zwanziger Jahre vermisste und die stilvollen Hüte der Prohibitionszeit. Und den classic Rat Pack-Style.  
Er vermisste die zwanziger Jahre auch. Und mit Ebony und Giulia tanzen zu gehen. In schäbigen Clubs in Downtown. Und Cesare ungestraft Leo zu nennen. 

Kasimir hörte Rascheln und dann spürte er, kurz und überraschend, eine kühle Hand, die durch seine Haare fuhr. Es war beinah sanft.  
„Schlaf jetzt.“  
Das Wasser des East Rivers rauschte im Hintergrund, wie ein großes, schlagendes Herz in der Dunkelheit. 

_Ich vermisse dich_ , lag auf seiner Zunge und er schloss die Augen. Es schmeckte bitter, als er es hinunterschluckte.  
 _Bitte verzeih mir.  
Du bist derjenige, den ich unter der Brooklyn Bridge küssen möchte. Nachts. Tags. Im Sommer. Im Winter. Seit zweihundert Jahren._

Als er die Augen öffnete, war Cesare verschwunden. Die Luft war kalt und leer. Und zwischen ihnen lag wieder der große, dunkle Fluss, über den keine Brücke jemals führen würde.

 

 _And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak.  
Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep._  
 **James Blunt** : “Same Mistake”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nachwort:** Sad Ends deprimieren mich, ich weiß gar nicht wie das passiert ist. Deswegen behaupte ich jetzt mal, das ist ein Offenes Ende. Die _wollen_ sich doch!


End file.
